


Ostentatious it is not

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another scene from Danny's first day in the Island</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostentatious it is not

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Ostentatious

Danny looked round the tiny apartment he’d paid a deposit on before leaving Jersey. It had been the only one that matched his budget.

“Is this it?”

Mrs Keaau nodded.

He thought about the ostentatious mansion he’d just left, and compared it to the drab room he was looking at. 

“Furniture’s extra.” the landlady snapped. “You want it?”

He shrugged, “I’ve got no choice.”

“One month rent in advance then.” 

Danny peeled the bills out of his wallet, and thought about the little he had left in the bank for the rest of the month. It would have to do.


End file.
